narutostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sayame
Techniky: Kami Shuriken Shikigami no Mai Kami no Chakram Kami Bunshin Kami no Shisha no Jutsu Nishikigami no Mai Shikikami no Mai: Arashi Shikikami no Mai: Bachi Explosive Tag Technique Jouro Senbon Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu Ukojizai no Jutsu Nishikigami no Mai Shikikami no Mai: Arashi Shikikami no Mai: Bachi Historie: Sayaminy oči poprvé spatřily svět před třiadvaceti lety v srdci deštivé vesnice Amegakure. Vesnice s ponurou minulostí, se zašlou a několikrát vzkříšenou slávou. Vesnice, která se stala domovem mnoha legendárních shinobi, a svědkem nesčetných krveprolití. Původ ale přece nezaručuje tragický osud, tomu malá Sayame věřila, a k místním legendám se stavěla jako k pohádkám, se šťastnými konci, o kterých lidé zapomněli hovořit. Malé děvčátko žilo spokojeně, alespoň tedy v prvních rocích svého života. S přibývajícími léty začala brát rozum, a viděla, že všechno není jen růžové. Její rodina nepatřila mezi nejbohatší, prožívali perné chvíle a jejich život byl neustálým bojem o přežití. Bohužel se situace nelepšila. Ba co víc, byla stále zoufalejší. Ačkoliv si byla Sayame jistá, že má milující rodiče, opak byl pravdou. Jednoho dne se probudila do naprostého ticha prázdného domu. Těch pár věcí, které její rodiče vlastnili, zmizelo spolu s nimi. Jediné co zůstalo byl stůl, rozvrzané židle a polorozpadlá skříň, ve které nezůstalo žádné oblečení. Až na to Sayamino. Nedokázala uvěřit tomu, že matka a otec v noci jen tak beze slova odešli. Snažila se přesvědčit sebe samotnou, že se vrátí. Ale prázdný dům, vyplněný hrozivým tichem jako kdyby se její naivitě bezcitně vysmíval. Kdyby na ocelově šedém nebi neputovala neproniknutelná mračna, dalo by se říct, že začalo svítat, když Sayaminy vzlyky naplnily opuštěnou místnost. Jakou ironií je, že právě pláč ji zachránil. Uslyšel ho jeden ze stavitelů, který měl na starost demolici tohoto domu. Sayame si stihla vzít svůj plášť, obout se a pak jen bezmocně přihlížet tomu, jak se její starý dům mění v trosky. Od té doby se jen bezcílně potulovala městem. Doba byla zlá, takže není divu, že se nad opuštěným děvčátkem nikdo nepozastavoval. Tento jev nebyl vzácný a každý měl až příliš svých starostí na to, aby se zajímal o to, co dělají druzí. Den střídal den, noc střídala noc. Všechno bylo stále stejné, monotónní. Déšť, mlha, žebrání, krádeže, skrývání, vzpomínky... Stále ten samý opakující se kolotoč. Jedné noci se zdálo, že život Sayame neslavně a v tichosti skončí. Pronásledovala ji skupinka podivných mužů. Plížili se za ní tak dlouho, dokud nebyla naprosto sama. Dokud si nebyli jisti, že ji mohou beze svědků popravit. Malá dívka věřila tomu, že se jedná maximálně o lupiče, kteří ji nechají jít, když zjistí, že u sebe nemá ani zlámanou grešli. Jen zvuk taseného ostří ji utvrdil v tom, že se mýlila. Zavřela oči a čekala na smrt. Vzduchem zasvištěla katana a krev se rozlila po deštěm smáčené dlažbě. Nebyla však Sayamina. Když se odvážila otevřít oči, spatřila ženskou postavu, jak se tyčí nad třemi čerstvými mrtvolami. Tvář měla bez výrazu, zdálo se, že si malou Sayame přeměřuje pohledem. „Ty jsi skutečně šťastné dítě. Víš o tom?“ Ta slova byla těžkou ironií, ale zároveň pravdivá. Osud umí být někdy skutečně zvrácený. Ráno se Sayame probudila v malém, leč útulně zařízeném bytě. V postavě sedící opodál v křesle rozeznala ženu z včerejší noci. Představila se jako Sukomi. Vyšlo najevo, že včerejší noc trávila plněním mise. Jejím úkolem bylo zabít vrahy a únosce, kteří se živili prodejem mrtvých těl a prováděním pokusů na jedincích, které se jim podařilo získat živé. Sayame unikla krutému osudu jenom o vlásek. Přestože Sukomina mise byla u konce, směla s ní Sayame zůstat. Jak se jí jednoho dne svěřila, vždycky si přála dceru, bohužel její manžel zemřel dříve, než si mohli toto přání vyplnit. Od té doby trávily společné chvíle a protloukaly se životem. Jak plynul čas, stávala se Sukomi Sayaminým vzorem. Obdivovala její sílu a odvahu. Uvěřila tomu, že pokud dokáže stejně jako ona vzít osud do vlastních rukou, podaří se jí překonat trauma z dětství, které ji i po letech stále pronásledovalo. I přes světlé okamžiky ve svém novém životě totiž zažívala chvíle úzkostí a panické hrůzy. Co když je její nově nalezené štěstí jen dočasné? Ano, musí se stát kunoichi, jenom tak dokáže ochránit to, na čem jí nejvíc záleží. Sukomi napřed nechtěla o ničem podobném slyšet, ale po nekonečném přemlouvání se rozhodla Sayame předat něco z toho co uměla. Chtěla aby byla její adoptivní dcera v budoucnu samostatná, věděla, že ji nemůže chránit napořád. Tak šel čas a Sayame se věnovala tréninku. Uplynulo dalších pár let a v patnácti letech se stala chuuninem. Zdálo se, že konečně našla způsob jak se srovnat se svou minulostí. Jak na ni „zapomenout“ a začít od začátku. Věřila tomu, že tentokrát už není jen bezbranným děvčátkem, které potřebuje dozor. Věřila, že se o sebe dokáže postarat... Tato víra však vzala za své, když spolu se Sukomi, velitelkou týmu, plnily jednu z misí. Probíhala jako vždy bez komplikací, až do doby, kdy v jenom z nepřátel nepoznala osobu, která jí převrátila život naruby a změnila ji v depresivního člověka, bez špetky naděje. Svého otce. Ten však na rozdíl od ní žádné emoce nepociťoval. Chladnokrevně pokračoval v započatém souboji a chystal se ukončit život své „milované“ dcery. V tom mu vlastním tělem zabránila Sukomi. Na okamžik se zastavil čas, než se její bezvládné tělo sesunulo k zemi a než se všichni přihlížející vzpamatovali z toho šoku. Jedna z nejsilnějších jouninek Amegakure právě obětovala svůj život. Zbytek týmu se hnal sa Sayaminým otcem, kterého už nestihli dopadnout. Sayame však zůstala u umírající Sukomi. Chtěla s ní strávit její poslední chvíle, o kterých stále nedokázala uvěřit, že jsou skutečně poslední. „Mami... prosím neumírej...“ Přání zůstalo nevyslyšeno. Sukomi vydechla naposledy se zvláštním výrazem ve tváři. Výrazem, který napovídal, že její přání bylo i přes nepřízeň osudu splněno, výrazem, který byl šťastný, ale ve kterém byly patrné i stopy obav o dospívající dceru. Poté co Sayame ztratila podruhé v životě svou rodinu, se znovu utápěla v depresích mnohem intezivnějších, než předtím. Dávala si to za vinu. Kdyby nežila, nemuseli ji rodiče živit, nemuseli žít v takové bídě. Bylo vlastně správné, že ji opustili! Kdyby byla k něčemu, dokázala svého otce zastavit, Sukomi tu mohla stále být. Je to její vina že je mrtvá... Nikdy si to nedokáže odpustit. Byla pěvně přesvědčená, že za jejím selháním jsou její vlastní emoce. Od té doby se rozhodla chovat jako správný shinobi. Nástroj bez citů, bez emocí, bez slitování. Den před Sukominou smrtí byl ten poslední, kdy jsme mohli vidět Sayamin úsměv. Den po smrti Sukomi, byl zároveň dnem, kdy Sayame naposledy plakala. Pak už nebylo nic, jen zvláštní prázdný pocit v jejím nitru. Neměla vlastní vůli, neměla sny, touhy, nebylo nic, čeho by si přála dosáhnout. Pocit prázdna byl vyplňován jen misemi. Plněním úkolů. Stereotyp. Chladnokrevný přístup, který zasluhoval obdiv, ale zároveň vzbuzoval strach. Vše by nejspíš zůstalo při starém, nebýt toho, že se v Amegakure jednoho dne objevil neznámý shinobi, neznámo odkud. Osud tomu tak chtěl, že se setkal spolu se Sayame. Z neznámých příčin ho zaujala. Těžko říct, zda to bylo vystupováním, charakterem, o kterém zatím věděl tak málo, nebo jakýmsi zvláštním vyzařováním... Brzy vzbudila jeho zájem natolik, že ji začal sledovat. Netrvalo dlouho a Sayame zamířila na jedno ze svých oblíbených míst. Bylo to kdesi na okraji Amegakure, kde se nepohybovali téměř žádní lidé. Sayame tu trávila o samotě mnoho času, cítila se tu nerušená, ale dnes bylo něco jinak. Cítila že ji kdosi sleduje. Jednalo se o již zmíněného cizince, který se rozhodl právě teď Sayame poprvé oslovit. Netrvalo dlouho, a z rozhovoru pochopil, že Sayame v sobě popírá veškeré emoce, a že je považuje jen za projev slabosti. Rozhodl se jí přesvědčit, že nikdo na světě není schopen své emoce naprosto utlumit a odříznout od své osobnosti. Ba co víc, že by byl hřích odpírat si štěstí, pouze ze strachu z možného dalšího zklamání. Sayame se zpočátku zdály řeči tohoto podivína poněkud zvláštní, snad nepochopitelné. Čím více času s ním však trávila, tím větší měla pocit, že má v něčem pravdu. Netrvalo dlouho a přesvědčil ji o tom, že to co jí chybí, to co jí působí další a další deprese je štěstí ostatních lidí. Nevědoucích hlupáků, kteří se radují, i když pro to není sebemenší důvod. Žít v klícce hlouposti je tak povznášející. Jak je Sayame za to nenávidí! Způsobit jim bolest, darovat jim poznání, to je ten správný způsob, jak naložit se svým životem. To jsou okamžiky, kdy se jí můžou ostatní lidé přiblížit. Jedině v případě, že všichni ti naivní lidé zažijí stejnou bolest jako Sayame, jsou schopní pochopit, že svět není zdaleka tak v pořádku, jak by se mohlo na první pohled zdát. Jedině tehdy jsou ochotní s tím něco dělat a pokusit se o nápravu. Toto byla filosofie toho neznámého cizince, a v okamžiku kdy Sayame pochopila co se jí snažil říct, přijala ji i za svou. Jediná možnost, jak tento svět změnit, je nechat každého jedince v něm pocítit, že změnu potřebuje. Jelikož nikdo pro jejich zvláštní ideologii nemá pochopení, nepřipadá na mysl život v Amegakure, ani jiné vesnici. Nový společník Sayame přesvědčí, ať ukradne papírové techniky a svitky z tajné části knihovny Deštné. To se neobešlo bez komplikací. Bohužel se jí postavili do cesty kolegové z bývalého týmu. Jelikož je však nutné změnit svět, musí se přinášet i oběti... Krev na chodníku ležícím před knihovnou ještě nevychladla, ještě ji nestihl smýt intenzivní déšť a Sayame už mířila kamsi do neznáma. Začít nový život, najít podobně smýšlející lidi, a možná i přátele... Akatsuki se tak zdá vhodným místem pro nový začátek.